


As you wish, Your Highness

by moulinsphantom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Captain Gellert Grindelwald, Drama, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blood, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Wounding, Jousting, King Percival is angry, Kings & Queens, M/M, Medieval Medicine, Mentioned Travers x Dumbledore, No Ariana Dumbledore (whoops), Prince Albus Dumbledore, Princes & Princesses, Queen Kendra is adorable, Romance, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moulinsphantom/pseuds/moulinsphantom
Summary: Young crown prince Albus Dumbledore is being trained in archery by the Captain of his Guards, Gellert Grindelwald. Love starts to blossom between the two individuals, but something is standing in their way. Grindelwald has been chosen by the king to compete in the final jousting tournament - does he win and gets his king's favor or does he lose, not only the tournament but the prince and his life as well?





	As you wish, Your Highness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hello, dear readers!
> 
> This is my very first fanfiction in five years. I have recently refound my interest in writing and reading - God bless!
> 
> English is not my first language and I do unfortunately not have any Betas - so please bear over with me.
> 
> I have been thinking about this piece for a while and it felt amazing actually writing it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald and all the other mentioned characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

❁❁

As you wish, Your Highness

❁❁

“You need to lower your hand, Your Highness,” the captain inspected the young man with a sharp gaze.

An irritated grunt left the royal son as he adjusted his hand on the ceremonious bow. The bow was a handcrafted masterpiece only to be used at special occasions.

And this was indeed a special occasion. The King and Queen of England, Percival and Kendra Dumbledore were fond of throwing large festivals for their people. It was mid-May and it was almost time for the Royal Games. The Royal Games was a festival which was held annually. This splendid festival was a celebration of summertime, happiness and athletics.

The King and Queen reigned their country with such love for their people. The Royal Games was for rich and for poor, and equality was one of the most important aspects of the festival.

The Royal Games was the country’s most important hastilude. Tournaments with jousting and pas d’armes brought people to London from all over the country.

The prince tried once again to shoot a feathered arrow, but it missed completely. It did not even hit the target.

“Captain Grindelwald, I simply do not wish to continue any longer,” the prince was in a foul mood. It was just yesterday the news of his position in the Games were released to the public.

The prince was going to open the Games with a performance of archery. He was rather skilled with swords and knives, but his father wanted an archery performance.

Crown prince Albus Dumbledore was the most loved boy in the entire England - besides from his father, the great king. He was incredibly intelligent, and he was indeed gregarious. When time would come for him to rule England, he was going to reign with a soft and steady hand.

The King had seen his son’s skilled and talented way of thinking and planning, when the crown prince had been a small boy. When the crown prince turned 15, his father gave him the opportunity to participate in royal meetings and businesses. Albus was down-to-earth and he was wholeheartedly concerned with the real world. He wanted to be the voice of the people.

In the shadows stood the prince’s younger brother, Aberforth Dumbledore. The younger Dumbledore, being three years younger than Albus, had no importance to royal business - aside from marriage and therefore creating alliances across the English border.

“Your Highness, your father has ordered me to train you for at least two hours,” Captain Grindelwald said. “and we have been training for ten minutes.”

Albus turned his body to face his Captain. His lavish embellished blue tunic made his appearance almost godly. He stood in the rays of the sun, and the Captain almost lost his tongue.

“Let me help you, Your Highness,” the Captain choked out. The prince let out a “hmpf”-sound, but never did he reject the Captain’s offer.

The prince turned around once again, so he faced the archery target. He swallowed the lump in his throat, when he felt the Captain right behind him. He felt the way the elder man sneaked his arms around him to get to the bow.

“All right, Your Highness, you need to hold your hand here,” the Captain said while guiding the flustered prince’s hand to the right place on the bow.

“And your feet like this,” he said while standing in a full-hipped position. The prince took a step backwards and stumbled into the Captain. “Sorry,” he whispered in a state of embarrassment. 

The Captain could feel the nervousness steam away from the younger prince. A smirk found its way on his lips.

Grindelwald lowered his mouth closely to the younger man’s ear. “And when you stretch the bow,” he said in a low voice, laying his hand upon Albus’ hand. “You lift your elbow upwards,” he lifted Albus’ arm up in the perfect position.

Albus’ mind was cloudy. He felt Grindelwald’s warm breath on his neck, and it was almost too much for him to bear. He felt the elder man’s sturdy muscles right behind him. “Like this?” he almost whimpered.

“Yes. Exactly like this, Your Highness,” breathed Grindelwald. He was a sly dog knowing exactly what he did to the young prince. He was an adult, and in his lifetime, he had already had many lovers. But never had he wished for any as exquisite as Albus Dumbledore.

The crown prince almost lost himself to the warmth of the elder man, but he needed to regain his composure. He let go of the arrow and held his breath until the arrow would hit its promising target.

When the arrow hit the bullseye, a sound of joy escaped Albus’ mouth. “We did it!” he said delighted, almost like a small child. Grindelwald could not stop himself from smiling at the prince. The Captain was rather fond of the young crown prince.

“You did it, Your Highness,” he complimented Albus and took several steps away from the younger boy. He already missed the warmth and the touch, but he was not allowed to think like that.

Albus, in his own happy world, took Grindelwald’s hand and pulled him into a hug. He had lost all his princely senses.

“Thank you,” he whispered in the Captain’s ear and kissed him softly on the cheek. The Captain’s eyes widened. Never had anything like this occurred before.

“You do not have to thank-“ Grindelwald never finished his sentence before a servant walked into the room. The elder man let go of Albus in such a fast pace, and walked away from him, as nothing had happened before the servant stumbled in.

“Your Highness. Your mother awaits you in the solar,” the servant said, bowing before she took her leave.

Albus regained himself. He felt insanely foolish for hugging and cheek-kissing the Captain. He brushed himself before leaving the room without saying goodbye. He did not need to - _he was after all the crown prince._

❁

Albus entered the solar and a servant yelled, “the crown prince!” Gosh, how Albus hated the announcements of his entry.

In the middle of the room sat his mother with four other noble women. They were knitting and embroidering like they always did. At the announcement of the crown prince, the four women stood up and bowed before leaving the room.

“Come here, Darling. I have something to discuss with you,” his mother said affectionately while clapping on the chair near her own.

Albus walked over to the chair and sat down. Ready for whatever his mother wanted to talk about.

“You are nearly of age, my love. It is time for you to find a respectable husband, someone who can rule England by your side when the time has come,” she looked at her son with deep love in her eyes. She had always been a good mother and an even greater queen.

Albus looked upon his mother: the most gorgeous woman in the entire country. Her hair was jet-black as the finest and most expensive coal. Her eyes were dark, and they held the depths of the sea. Her fair and pale skin were as white as a winter day in England. She was truly the beauty and treasure of all of England.

“I know, mother,” the queen caressed the young man’s cheeks. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “But I want to marry for love. I want to spend the rest of my life with someone I love.”

Albus had always been a hopeless romantic, yearning for true love. He would receive letters and doves with requests of his hand. Kings, princes, ministers, sons of priests - so many men of noble status had asked for his hand.

Queen Kendra looked at her son with a bittersweet smile. Of course, she knew of his dreams about true love, but she also knew that her husband, the king, currently was working on an alliance with France.

“I am afraid, that your duty as crown prince does not contain the privilege of marrying for love,” Albus knew of his fate. He knew that one day, he would be in an arranged marriage with a king; and even most likely with the king of France.

He stood forcefully up from his chair. “It is not fair, Mother. **I** deserve happiness,” he said loudly. He knew that his mother did not have any power in this matter, but he wanted things to be differently.

“And your people deserve safety,”

“Please, do not make me do this. What if my heart already has been captured? What if my heart is no longer mine?” Albus fell down on his knees in front of his mother, holding the ends of her dress. The pain in his heart was too much for him to deal with by himself.

“What do you mean, my love?” The Queen looked at her son shockingly. The crown prince was in love with someone? Her son was in love with someone? But she had witnessed with her own two eyes, that he had rejected all men trying to court him?

“I must tell you, Mother. I can no longer keep it to myself,” he said while holding his hand over his chest, almost like he was trying to soothe the pain in his heart. “I am in love with Captain Gellert Grindelwald,” he said stingingly. He knew that his confession could cost Grindelwald his job as Captain, and maybe his very life.

Queen Kendra looked at her son with compassion. She was after all the kindest and most compassionate queen, and never would she in a million years turn her own son away. “Are you sure, that it is Grindelwald who holds your heart?”

“I have never been more certain of anything before. Sometimes when I look at him, even without him saying anything, he steals my breath. My love for him is unconditional and eternal and I will follow him to the end of the world. I need him by my side; like infinity needs no end; like flowers need sunshine; and like my heart needs to beat in step with his.”

Queen Kendra smiled, because she _knew._

❁

When Albus had finished talking with his mother, he left the solar quietly. It was late at night and the crown prince did not wish to disturb anyone in their sleep.

He walked down the hallway which was slightly lighted up by flaming torches. His hair was messy, and his cheeks still stained with tears from earlier on.

Suddenly a hand grabbed him and forced him into an arbitrary room. Albus tried to free himself from his kidnapper, but the other person was way stronger than him. The room was dark and Albus could not see the face of his abductor.

“Let me go now, or I will shout, and you will have an appointment with the gallows tomorrow morning!” The crown prince threatened, while trying to look deadly. He tried to remember all the self-defense techniques he had learnt from Grindelwald.

“I am sorry for this turmoil, Your Highness. It is me, your Captain,” Grindelwald lighted up the torch in his hand, and set it back on its place in the wall. Albus looked at the Captain in disbelief.

“Why on God’s earth would you ever do something like th-“ he never got finish his rambling before Grindelwald put his hand on the prince’s mouth.

“I need to ask you something,” the Captain said with a look of seriousness in his eye. It was not anything unusual since the Captain was quite known for his serious and stone-hard face.

“You could have waited for tomorrow! Are you out of your mind? I thought I was being abducted! I thought-“ once again the prince was silenced. But this time, with something much more passionate than a hand.

Grindelwald had captured Albus’ rambling lips in a soft kiss. The elder man hesitated at first, since he realized he was breaking quite a law. _Kissing the crown prince without permission?_ Outrageous!

Albus’ heart almost forgot to beat, losing its slowly rhythm. His heart felt like the hooves of a thousand galloping horses. He had never kissed anyone before, but he tried his best.

Grindelwald’s hands found their way up to the crown prince’s neck, gently caressing the soft, untouched skin. The elder man held the prince close as their lips moved together in a tender and powerful rhythm. The two men melted into each other, and both of them let go of any angry thought or responsibility.

The elder man bit carefully into Albus’ lip. Albus being aroused like never before let a small moan escape from his mouth. A sound of holy music to Grindelwald’s ears. A sound he wanted to hear over and over. Cautiously Grindelwald slipped his tongue into Albus’ mouth and in a steady pace the two tongues danced together in a fierce dance.

“Did you really mean it?” whispered Grindelwald when they both broke the kiss to get some air. Grindelwald connected their foreheads, panting.

“Mean what?” the young prince looked the elder man in the eyes. Grindelwald’s eyes were Albus’ favorite piece of art. Grindelwald had heterochromia, which meant that one of the eyes shined with a beautiful grayish color, as the other one captivated with a darkish color.

“Do you love me?” He asked tenderly in a low voice. The elder man had been standing just right outside the door to the solar, when he heard Albus’ declaration of love. He hoped it to be true, and not just a hallucination.

Albus closed his eyes. He did not want to hide anymore - he wanted to stay true to who he was. No more painful secrets or shameful desires. “Yes,”

Grindelwald kissed him and held him even closer. Their lips spoke the language of passion and love, and their tongues danced the dance of desire.

The elder man pushed Albus slowly towards the bed without their lips breaking. They landed on the bed, and Grindelwald quickly switched their positions, so Albus could straddle his hips.

For Albus, this was something he had never done before. He had never been this close to another human being. He tried a bit insecurely to straddle Grindelwald’s hips in a comfortable way. Albus being the innocent soul he was, felt the growing hardness under him. He tried to rock himself back and forth and a series of moans escaped Grindelwald’s mouth. Albus had no idea of what he was doing, but he wanted to give Grindelwald pleasure.

Grindelwald unbuttoned expertly Albus’ tunic and trousers and stripped him down to his chemise. The elder man thought he had seen true beauty before, but right here in this moment was he indeed proved wrong. Albus Dumbledore, the crown prince of England, was the most stunning and enchanting creature he had laid his eyes upon. His swollen lips and messy hair. _Dear God!_

Albus was just about to unbutton Grindelwald’s tunic, when Grindelwald stopped him. He removed the younger boy away from his lap, before he stood up, trying to collect all of Albus’ clothes.

“What are you doing?” Albus sat in the bed and looked bewildered. He wondered what he had done wrong. Was he too careful? Too insecure? Did Grindelwald no longer want him?

“We cannot do this,” Grindelwald held his gaze towards the floor, not wanting to look his prince in the eyes. “You are the crown prince of England. I cannot take you to bed,” he said and decided to swallow his dignity to look up at Albus. The young prince sat in the bed and his small form looked vulnerable.

“I am the crown prince! I can do whatever I want with whoever I want!” tears started to well up in Albus’ eyes. Albus had been mindless and dense. Where was the strong-headed crown prince? He had actually been trying to lay with a Captain - his own captain, nonetheless. This was scandalous, naïve even!

“Albus, I am just trying to protect you,” Grindelwald tried to reason with the young man. When he heard his first name being said by the captain, he angrily stood up from the bed.

“It is Your Highness for you,” he said with gritted teeth. He walked towards Grindelwald, where he snatched the clothes from Grindelwald’s grasp and then stormed out of the door.

❁

The Royal Games had been going on for two days. The pas d’armes had been a success as always. The rain poured down on the earth. Pools of water and large areas of mud started to find their way to the jousting arena. It was last the hastilude of the evening. The jousting tournament always assembled the largest crowd of people. It was a game between life or death, and the citizens of England loved the dramatic outcomes.

It was a rule (written by the king himself), that the king chose the two opponents for the last jousting tournament. The entire royal family were assembled right next to the jousting arena. They had their own spot with two thrones, for the king and queen, and two exquisite chairs for the princes. Albus had been avoiding Grindelwald since the incident that sinful night. Even though, it was hard avoiding your own personal guard.

Albus looked around and smiled to the audience who had opposed the rain and mud. He sent small waves and winks to the girls wanting his attention.

Behind the crown prince’s chair stood Gellert Grindelwald ready to defend any threat to his prince. He saw the way Albus flirted with the girls, and he felt the storm rage inside of him. He had no ownership over Albus, and they were not in any relationship, so Albus could do whatever he wanted to do.

“Aha! Good evening, my prince. I have rather missed crossing paths with you,” the voice belonged to none other than the Captain of the King’s guards. Torquil Travers. Grindelwald’s arch-enemy and lifelong rival.

The prince sent the man a smile. “Good evening, Captain. I am sorry, but I have been rather busy,” he held out his hand, waiting for the older man to grab it at give it a short kiss. Travers did what was expected of him, taking the crown prince’s hand and delivering a smooth kiss to it.

“Where is the engagement ring?” he asked examining the hand. There was no silver ring on Albus’ ring finger.

“I am not promised to anyone, Captain,” Albus said calmly, not liking all the attention drawn to him.

Grindelwald followed the entire discourse from behind. His eyes were strong as steel, and he hated Travers beyond reason. How dare he touch his- the country’s crown prince with dirty hands!

“Oh, let us see if we can change that,” Travers smirked at the prince, and before he walked away, he kissed the hand one more time.

Albus did not have any time to react to either the statement or the second kiss, before the older man had walked away.

Grindelwald clenched his jaw and his right hand was ready on his sword handle. He could only blame himself for pushing Albus away. Just as he had the national treasure in his hand, he let it go.

The King pushed himself up from his throne and walked towards the middle in the arena. “My people. We are gathered here today to witness the final jousting tournament in this year’s Royal Games,” the king’s strong and authoritative voice captivated each and every one of his loyal subjects.

“I have chosen the best knights in England to compete in this fateful challenge,” the young prince had lovingly forgot about this part of the tournament, and quickly he realized who his father had picked as opponents. Albus was just about to stand up from his chair, when his mother sensed his feverishness and put her hand on his knee.

“I want the captain of my own guard, Captain Torquil Travers to compete against the captain of the crown prince’s guard, Captain Gellert Grindelwald,” gasps and looks of disbelief were shared among the spectators of the tournament. This was going to be a match where only one person would stand alive in the end. 

“Grindelwald,” the prince gasped. He had suddenly lost all ability to breathe and think. Coughs left his mouth as he tried to regain his composure. _Oh no, oh no, oh no…_ He stood up from his chair, but his legs betrayed him, and he fell down to the floor. He held tightly on to the chair; he minutes before had sat on.

“Mother, do not let him do it,” he coughed. His eyes showed panic, pain and discomfort. Albus was a mothers-boy and the entire kingdom knew it. But in this case, the kind queen had nothing to say or do about it.

“You know the rules,” she said with a considerate tone of voice.

“The final round starts in thirty minutes,” the king declared and left his spot in the middle of the arena. The spectators clapped and slowly they began to bet on who was going to win.

Grindelwald finally had the opportunity to do anything. If he had helped the prince before, meanwhile the king was talking, he would have created unwanted attention towards the crown prince.

“Your Highness, are you alright?” Grindelwald asked while trying to help Albus standing up straight again. Albus rejected his help and quickly came to his feet on his own. He turned around to face Grindelwald.

“You cannot do that, Grindelwald. I will not allow you to risk your life,”

The Captain showed no emotions on his face. “I cannot disobey the king, Your Highness.” Here it was again. The emotionless Captain Gellert Grindelwald. The man who had killed people with his bare fists. The man who was not capable of love.

“You cannot disobey your prince either!” The prince gritted angrily his teeth. He was not used to being opposed. He was _the_ crown prince!

“I must do what is required of me,” the Captain took a step backwards, wanting to create a respectful distance to the crown prince.

“Captain Grindelwald, I forbid-“

“My prince, I am under order of the king. I am sorry to disappoint you, but I have to follow his orders” Grindelwald mercilessly interrupted Albus. He did not want to argue with his future king.

“Grindelwald, you do not dare to go against my orders,” never had the prince been angry with his captain before - never had they had any difficulties. Grindelwald saw what was beneath Albus’ actions. It was hatred for something he had done to Albus. 

“I am afraid that I am more scared of your father, than I am of you, Your Highness,” Grindelwald wished for this meaningless quarrel to stop.

“How noble of you. _God,_ look how noble you suddenly are. Just as noble as the night, you left me alone in the bedroom,” Albus said furiously. His mother looked at him with a warning sign in her eyes. Every time Albus opened his mouth, his vocal volume increased.

“To hell with you, oh you noble Gellert Grindelwald,” Albus mockingly bowed to the captain before he sat down on the God forsaken chair.

“As you wish, Your Highness,” a voice colder than England on its coldest days left Grindelwald’s mouth as he walked away from his prince. It was after all his job - to follow orders and comply to the royal family. 

❁

Albus looked over the arena. The dirt was slippery due to the mud and rain, but the king would not cancel the tournament. Not now in its final moments.

The silence was broken by a loud sound coming from a trumpet made by the finest brass. The sound indicated that the two knights were allowed to enter the arena. Gellert Grindelwald and Torquil Travers rode together into the arena.

The spring sky was dark and vengeful. The rain was heavy, and it was like the heavens had opened up. Grindelwald and Travers were drenched within seconds, but their clothing was still as rich as ever before.

Captain Gellert Grindelwald wore a shiny armor covered with a cloth that showed off his prince’s coat of arms. Albus Dumbledore’s cloth of arms was a shield surrounded by a lion on the left side, and a pigeon on the right side. The shield was decorated with three swords, beautiful figures and a bay tree. Albus wanted to show power, peace and progress with his coat of arms. The rest of Grindelwald’s cloth was blue since the Dumbledore family-color was blue.

Grindelwald’s horse was a snow-white stallion. Its fur shined, and the horse looked healthy and strong. The stallion had been under Grindelwald’s care since it was a foal. The stallion could fast recognize the distant approach of friend or foe. Grindelwald had trained and nurtured the horse to become the best, and rumor to be true - it was the castle’s best jousting horse

Captain Torquil Travers wore a newly polished armor, just brought in from Germany. The armor was covered with the King’s cloth of arms. A golden shield surrounded by two black eagles. The shield showed off gold, gold and even more gold. The king loved to show off his money and prestige with his coat of arms. The rest of the cloth was indeed also in a rich gold color.

Travers’ horse was a black mare. A proud horse, always glowing in the presence of spectators. The mare was always eager, stamping its front hoof in the filthy mud; splashing water all over the place. The mare’s muscles were glowing, as the horse was a charger - it had followed Travers into many battles.

It was custom that the chosen knights would ride one round together in the arena before separating and taking place in each end of the tilt barrier. The tilt barrier was a long wood fence, used to separate the participants of the jousting tournament. The tilt barrier was covered with glamourous and decorative tapestries. 

The two men rode next to each other around the arena, waving flags with their respective coat of arms. They stopped in the middle of the arena to shake hands and wish each other a good and fair game.

Gellert opened his helmet to get one last look at Albus. He wanted to see his prince, maybe for the last time. He was not stupid, and he knew the odds of surviving this tournament. His opponent was the Captain of the King’s guard - a knight who had fought more wars than himself. Torquil Travers was a highly respected knight.

Albus looked at Grindelwald. “ _You can do it,”_ he mouthed to the Captain. He was not allowed to say anything, but he wanted to. Oh, so badly.

“Knights! Get ready to start,” yelled one of the king’s advisors. The captains rode towards their start positions. Grindelwald on the left side, Travers on the right side.

Servants checked their equipment and gave them their lances. The tournament was about to begin.

The advisor waited for approval from both knights before counting down. “3, 2, 1. Go,” the advisor yelled over the rain, and captains rode towards each other. Grindelwald was confident with the spear in his hand, but so was Travers. He saw that Travers had his spear quite high, so he went for the low-spear method.

The first round is always the ‘rehearsal-round’, where both knights need to find the right grips on their lances, as well as their tactics for the later rounds.

They both missed each other, but that was quite expected. Albus let out a deep breath, his nerves got the better of him.

They rode back to their start positions; equipment was checked, and lances were traded. They awaited the start-signal. “3, 2, 1. Go,” the advisor yelled once again.

This time both men had better tactics and grips, and they knew where to aim for. Albus was scared. He regretted the way he had treated Grindelwald. He regretted the way he had acted like a stuck-up crown prince - which he indeed was not.

Everything went fast this time. A loud sound of broken armor was the only thing Albus could hear. He did not know whether it was Grindelwald’s or Traver’s armor which now was broken. The rain and mud made things harder to see.

As they rode to each of their start positions, it was now possible to see which knight was damaged. _And oh, Lord._

Grindelwald’s armor around the middle of his stomach was gone. It had been broken, but luckily it had only scratched his stomach, not throwing him off his horse. He had gotten a small wound which started to bleed, but it was not highly dangerous.

Albus looked at Grindelwald in horror. He was not ready to lose the love of his life - the light on his dark days. He prayed even harder, not wanting to see the last round.

They traded lances once again and waited for the start signal. Grindelwald took a deep breath; his wound was not bad. He was going to survive this. He _had to._

The advisor looked at the knights, nodding to both of them. “3, 2, 1. Go,” the last round was now inevitable. It was as if everything went in slow motion. Albus stood up from his chair, hands close to his mouth as a scream left his God forsaken body.

As Grindelwald galloped towards Travers, he was aiming for the stomach this time. Travers had quite some problems with the spear, and Grindelwald thought about dodging the upcoming crash. But as he was about to dodge the crash, his horse slipped in the mud, making Grindelwald’s only option to let the crash happen.

The crash happened in the matter of a few seconds; Grindelwald had to think fast. The horse fell down on the wet compound of water and mud, and his spear went straight for Travers stomach.

As the crash took its place, Travers had made a contretemps, but a dangerous one at that. He had hit Grindelwald in his stomach section piercing right through the already broken armor. But it was not the only deadly stroke. Grindelwald’s spear had somehow found its way upwards and had pierced right through the German armor and into the older man’s heart.

As both knights fell onto the dirt, screams left the spectators. Especially was the scream from the crown prince noticed. He jumped out of his chair and into the arena. He throwed himself onto the mud beside Grindelwald. The crown prince was not a doctor, but he hoped and prayed that the elder could be saved, by his most appreciated doctor.

Grindelwald’s body was way too motionless to Albus’ liking. “Gellert, Gellert wake up,” he cried. He tried slowly to shake the elder man’s shoulders. A doctor came rushing to his side, and he started to stop the bleeding in Grindelwald’s stomach section. The wound could be fatal if not anything happened soon.

The royal doctor had been trained in saving the lives of soldiers and knights on the battlefield, and he knew therefore what he was going to do.

“Albus,” Gellert coughed. The name left his mouth with a whisper, as a stray of blood rolled from the curve of his lips.

The crown prince shushed the elder man, not wanting him to use all of his energy.

Gellert tried slowly to lift his hand. The prince saw his intentions, took his hand and lifted it up to his own cheek. He leaned into the touch as Grindelwald tried to open his eyes.

“I am here,” Albus cried. He held the captain close to his body. The doctor did everything in his power to stop the bleeding.

“I,” a long series of coughs stopped him in the middle of his sentence. “Love you, Albus” he finally had the ability to complete his sentence.

A sob escaped Albus’ mouth. “I love you too, Gellert. I love you,” he kissed the wet, muddy hand.

More blood escaped from Gellert’s mouth as he started to cough violently. “I always,” more heartrending coughs left his almost lifeless body. “wanted to marry you,” he whispered.

Albus cried loudly. His mother and father stood behind him, witnessing this horrible occurrence.

“You will marry me, my love,” he tried to sound cheerful, but his heart was breaking into a million pieces.

A small sound of satisfaction left Grindelwald’s mouth. He moved his thumb slowly over Albus’ hand - enjoying the warmth welcoming his cold body.

“Albus Dumbledore, you are going to be an excellent king,” Grindelwald used the last of his remaining energy to smile. He slowly closed his eyes, greeting the peaceful darkness.

“Gellert, stay awake. I cannot be king of England without you by my side,” he said frantically. Albus had never felt this alone before, he was truly lost. He never wanted to live one day without seeing Grindelwald’s perfectly mismatched eyes, or his incredibly skills on the training grounds.

Gellert’s eyes closed, and the most agonizing, painful and grievous scream filled the night. As the rain poured down, the young crown prince sat with his lifeless lover in his arms.

“Come back to me, oh God, come back to me,” he chanted. The rain blended with his tears. He leant down to kiss Gellert on his mouth. To taste the lips of his sweet dreams, but instead he tasted the cold iron of his nightmares.

The doctor put two of his fingers on Grindelwald’s wrist. A small, almost indiscernible vibration made the doctor react fast.

“There is a vibration! Quickly, we need to get him inside, bring me water, alcohol and blankets!” The doctor ordered around, if Grindelwald had to be saved, he needed to do something fast.

Albus started to pray. Maybe he was not forsaken by his God? Maybe his God was back to bring him a miracle. “I have trust in you, Doctor,” the crown prince said, as they were running inside. Two strong male servants carried Grindelwald on a stretcher.

They placed him inside a room in the castle’s hospital wing. Albus was not allowed to be in the operating room, so he sat outside on a chair waiting impatiently for any announcements. 

Queen Kendra called out for her son. He lifted his head up from his hands, “yes, Mother?” he said faintly. The light in his eyes were replaced with an empty color of nothing.

“Travers did sadly not survive his wound,” she said in a low voice, not wanting to upset the already shaken prince. Albus looked at his mother and small globules of water ran down his cheeks.

“I need Grindelwald to survive, my life depends on it,” he said, the voice of a shattered and crushed man filled the empty hallway.

His mother pulled him into a secure hug, not letting go of her son. Together they sat next to the door to the operating room for hours; crying and sobbing over this tragic incident.

❁

“Your Highness,” the serene voice of the doctor called. Albus jumped to his feet, eyes begging for good information. The doctor closed the door to the operating room behind him and walked towards the crown prince.

Albus’ appearance was disheveled. His blue tunic and trousers were filthy with the mud from the arena; his auburn hair was tousled; his entire body was covered with mud and dirt.

Albus had spent the last hours thinking the absolute worst. He thought about thousands of horrible scenarios, and he wished never to live through any of them.

“He is alive,” the doctor breathed. Joy and peace found their way into Albus’ heart. Tears made of happiness streamed down the young prince’s face.

A smile was shining on the old doctor’s face as he brought the news to the crown prince.

Albus pulled the doctor into a tight hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Albus cried. He could not comprehend anything that had happened the past day.

The doctor was happy for the praise, but even happier for the life he had saved. “Grindelwald is a strong soul, he fought greatly to come back to consciousness. I must warn you; he is tired, and he has to stay in bed for a long period of time,” the doctor said informatively.

“I will take good care of him, Doctor,” the crown prince said, and thanked the doctor one more time.

Albus let go of the old doctor and walked slowly towards the operating room. The room looked horrendous. It looked like a battlefield, with bloodstains everywhere; on the white carpets, on the floor, on the bed. He could not care less, since the only thing he cared about was Grindelwald being alive and breathing.

“Hello Captain,” Albus said cautiously, not wanting to overwork Gellert. Said man opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Albus.

“Am I in heaven?” he whispered with a smile on his lips. “Or am I just in the presence of His divine Highness?”

Albus could not stop smiling. He sat down on the edge of the bed, “luckily for both of us, you are just in the presence of His divine Highness,” Albus laughed, talking about himself in third person. His body language was radiating love and fondness. 

Something clicked inside of Grindelwald, as his eyes shone with intensity and delight. “So… That wedding we talked about. I cannot wait,” he said in a voice filled with affection and adoration.

Albus moved over and kissed the Captain on the cheek, a delicate sign of love. “Oh dear, Mr. Grindelwald,”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N And so they lived happily ever after!
> 
> Or did they? I am currently working on a second chapter / side story. 
> 
> Lots of love,  
> moulinsphantom.


End file.
